greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Lantern Power Ring
:"You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps." - A Red Lantern Power Ring greeting its New User. History Red Lantern Corps The Red Power Rings were created as a conduit for the Red Energy of Rage. A Red Lantern Ring is similar in form and function to that of a Green Lantern Ring. However, whereas a Green Lantern Power Ring is powered by willpower, a Red Lantern Ring is fueled by rage. Members, upon taking on the ring, undergo a form of indoctrination; making its members give into the rage and hatred in their hearts until it is all that they know; an all consuming need for revenge and destruction which in turn takes over their minds. For one to be accepted by a Red Power Ring, one must feel great rage over a loss. A red ring fuctionally replaces the heart of its bearer, rendering it useless. The blood spoils and the ring expels it from the bearer's mouth in a vomit of violent rage. A Red Lantern's veins stretch as they fill with the liquid fire of the red light. The only known method of removing the ring safely is to place a Blue Lantern Ring upon the bearer, which shatters the Red ring, and starts the bearer's heart again. War of Light During The Blackest Night, the members of the various Lantern Corps united to stop the Black Lantern Corps, but failed in uniting their energies to destroying the Black Lantern Central Power Battery. Seeking a need to increase their numbers, Ganthet activated a hidden program in all power rings, which duplicated them and sent them to find new users. Atrocitus's Red Lantern Power Ring was duplicated and went across Earth, where it discovered Mera and turned her into a Red Lantern. Powers Red Energy Conduit: The rings use Red energy, supplied by a Red Power Battery, which in most cases takes the form of red light. A Red Lantern's ring has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the universe, including gravity, radiation, heat, light, and blasts of concussive force. The ring can also create force fields formed from energy was bound by the user's rage. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge and imagination of the user. *'Rage Plasma': Red Lanterns can vomit plasma, which has been described as napalm and acid mixed together; it burns away at anything. These flames burn even in space. The effect it has on living beings allows it to ignite the flames of rage in a victim's blood and has the effect of burning through energy aura's of an opponent, as well as corrupting other power rings, depleting them at an accelerated rate and greatly weakening the structures they create. This plasma is also one of the only substances in the universe that can destroy a Black Lantern corpse faster than it can regenerate itself. *'Energy Projection': The ring can be used to fire blasts of Rage energy. This power is unique, as it takes the form of rage-energized blood. The ring can project this blood as a blast that has the effect of a concussive blast with high destructive capability. The weapons power is more an indication of the Rage of the user, rather then their willpower. *'Energy Constructs': The ring can form constructs of Rage energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's rage. A Red Lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the appropriate amount of rage necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of red energy, which is a tangible form of pure rage, and they exist only as long as a Red Lantern is fueling it with their rage. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the rage of the Red Lantern creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality. However, most Red Lanterns are so consumed by rage that they cannot focus the willpower needed to bring constructs into existance. Atrocitus and Hal Jordan are the only ones seen so far to make energy constructs with a Red Power Ring. *'Force-Field': The ring can create various forcefields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him or her. In space, a red ring creates a force-field around the wearer, protecting him/her/it from the hazards of the void, including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder. *'Flight': By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. *'Rage Infection': The Red Power Ring is capable of infecting others with the rage of the Red Lantern, which can lead to them being converted to the the Red Lantern Cause. *'Rage Empowerment': the Red Lantern ring is unique in that its base of power, Rage, can be manipulated by the ring user. A Red Lantern can detect the rage in the heart of others and by connection the blood that pumps that blood. The rage and hatred of a individual red lantern empowers their abilities as well as the rage and hatred of others. *'Life Support': these power ring also allowed the host to survive a fatal removal of their user's heart, as they replaced it. *'Security Protocol': The rings can be programmed. They are coded to the wearer to make them unusable if stolen. Weakness *'Life-Support Dependency': As the Red Power Ring assumes the functions of the heart, a Red Lantern cannot remove the their ring without risking death. *'Uncontrollable Rage': Because red is on the farthest edges of the emotional spectrum, Red Lanterns are unable to think clearly or be reasoned with. They rarely speak, save for their leader Atrocitus, and often attack without distinction. *'Hope': the Blue light of hope is seemingly the only power that can extinguish the red flame. *'Love': As it is the opposite of Rage, the Red Power Ring's connection to the weilder will be severed and they will die, if they feel Love or made to feel it. *'Recharge Protocol': Formerly, the Rings needed to be charged after a period of 24 hours, regardless of how often it was used. Owners *Red Lantern Corps Previous Owners *List of Former Red Lantern Corps Members Notes *Despite the power of the Blue Lantern Power Ring being able to remove a red ring and is capable of curing the rage in the blood, it is unknown if a Blue Lantern Power Ring is capable of repairing any damage done by tainted blood that has been caused by extended use of the ring. *It is unknown what effect an Indigo Tribe Ring has on a Red Lantern member or ring. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Power_Ring *http://www.comicvine.com/red-power-ring/18-55723/ Category:Power Ring Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Red Lantern Corps